Kanako Yasaka/RicePigeon's first version
Haughty and imposing; such a description of Kanako has never been more true than this version of the Moriya shrine goddess. When you have an extremely effective zoning fighter that can easily put the pressure on the opponent with relative ease and little to no drawbacks, who needs danmaku projectiles? Kanako might as well be the final boss of an SNK fighting game. ) |Image = File:RPKanakoport.png |Creator = RicePigeon |Downloadlink = MediaFire |Rescord = Localcoord |Resolution = 320x240}} Gameplay Kanako is a four-button character with the fundamentals of a three-button character, using , , and for all of its attacks sans the Power Charge, which is activated by pressing and holding to gradually build up Power. Unique to Kanako over RicePigeon's other Touhou characters is that Kanako is able to perform up to two air dashes instead of one, including a vertical upward airdash that can act as a double and triple jump. While it may have less reliance on projectiles compared to a standard Touhou character, Kanako can still be an effective zoning character. Most of Kanako's normals are relatively fast and sport a huge amount of range, allowing Kanako to not only easily keep opponents away, but to do so without fear of much punishment. Most of Kanako's specials are projectile based, and cover different spaces of the screen. While at first glance such an arsenal might suggest a keepaway character, Kanako's most frightening strong point is offensive pressure. At the beginning of the match, Kanako must select from a total of nine different spellcards; three level 1s, three level 2s, and three level 3s, each one corresponding to a different Hyper. Each selected spellcard costs a number of points equal to its level, and Kanako can only use a maximum of nine points before no more spellcards can be selected. This offers a wide diversity of attacks to choose from, making Kanako even more of a threat. The character utilizes a custom AI that can be quite difficult to defeat due to all of the aforementioned properties of Kanako's attacks. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | version: uses 500 Power| }} | version uses 500 Power| }} | Does not hit airborne opponents version: , , uses 500 Power| }} | version: , does not hit airborne opponents version: , , version: , , , does not hit crouching opponents| }} | version: uses 500 Power| }} 'Hypers' | Only usable if respective spellcard is selected prior to match Uses 1000 Power| }} | Only usable if respective spellcard is selected prior to match Uses 1000 Power| }} | Only usable if respective spellcard is selected prior to match Uses 1000 Power| }} | Only usable if respective spellcard is selected prior to match Attacks activates during opponent's hitstun Uses 2000 Power| }} | Only usable if respective spellcard is selected prior to match Uses 2000 Power| }} | Only usable if respective spellcard is selected prior to match Uses 2000 Power| }} | Only usable if respective spellcard is selected prior to match Uses 3000 Power| }} | | Only usable if respective spellcard is selected prior to match Uses 3000 Power| }} | Only usable if respective spellcard is selected prior to match Uses 3000 Power| }} 'Others' |Gradually increases Power while held Power must be less than 3000|}} 'Palette Gallery' 's colours) |File:RPKanakopal3.png|Sanae (Sanae Kochiya's colours) |File:RPKanakopal4.png|01 |File:RPKanakopal5.png|cannon |File:RPKanakopal6.png|dam |File:RPKanakopal7.png|indigo |File:RPKanakopal8.png|black1 |File:RPKanakopal9.png|black2 |File:RPKanakopal10.png|redblack |File:RPKanakopal11.png|shadow |File:RPKanakopal11.png|shadow}} 'Victory quotes' Videos Edits Trivia *Bundled with this character is a WinMugen compatible version that lacks a localcoord value and has a different internal name of 'Kanako_RP'; other than that, there doesn't appear to be any other differences between the two versions. *This version of Kanako was originally part of the playable cast of Touhou RP Extended, but was cut from the game due to balance issues. *''Curse God "Red Mouthed Mishaguji"'' is not a spellcard that Kanako uses in any of her appearances in Touhou Project, and is actually used by Kanako's rival goddess and friend, Suwako Moriya. **The Hyper, however, ironically fits in with Kanako's snake motif. Category:Character versions Category:Four-button Characters Category:Characters with a localcoord of 320x240 Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:Characters with Chain Comboing Category:Characters with a Forward Dash Category:Characters with an Air Dash Category:Characters with EX Moves Category:Characters with a Power Charge Category:Users of the Raging Demon Category:Characters made by RicePigeon Category:Characters made in 2010 }}